Often power tools require both fine positional adjustment and coarse adjustment for various components and in particular to adjust the position of the working tool. For example, routers, shapers, cut-off tools and the like may require coarse or rough adjustment and require fine or precision adjustment. Typical adjustment systems tend to trade-off fine adjustment capability for the ability to make rapid coarse adjustments or allow for fine adjustment while requiring additional time and effort to make a coarse adjustment. For example, a fixed base or standard router includes a motor housing enclosing a motor for rotating a bit. The depth to which the bit extends is adjusted by varying the position of the motor housing with respect to a sleeve included in the base for releasably securing the motor housing. The motor housing may be manually manipulated to slide the motor housing to the appropriate depth (such as by threading/unthreading the motor housing from the base (via a post interacting with a spiral groove included in an interior recess of the base sleeve). This procedure may be time consuming, require some skill/experience, may be difficult to conduct if the router is implemented with a router table, and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an adjustment mechanism for varying the position of a working tool and particularly to a mechanism for varying the height of a router.